Wrightsburg (level)/Transcript
Journey Begins Joseph Capelli runs for the church along with other residents, but he stops by the entrance and shouts to the others. *'Joseph Capelli:' C'mon! C'mon! As the rest of the surviving residents evacuate, he sees Malikov who's holding a book and mercily waiting for him. But Capelli ignores him and heads inside the church. Inside the entrance of the tunnel, all surviving residents (including Winston) make their escape through the tunnel. Susan Farley carries Jack Capelli and she is standing in the tunnel waiting for Joseph Capelli to approach her. Joseph Capelli runs towards her in the tunnel. *'Joseph Capelli:' Susan, what are you doing? We gotta get out of here. *'Susan Farley:' I'm tired of watching my son die. Parts of the tunnel collapse. *'Joseph Capelli:' Suzie, we gotta go... *'Susan Farley:' Doctor Malikov says that (pause) if you go to New York... *'Joseph Capelli:' What are you saying? *'Susan Farley:' If there's a chance, If there is any chance at all to give Jack a better life... *'Joseph Capelli:' Yeah, but if...If I go, I might...never... *'Susan Farley:' (worried) Don't make me choose, Joe. Don't do that to me...don't. Joseph gives Susan and Jack a big group hug. *'Joseph Capelli:' Go. *'Susan Farley:' You'll do your best. Right? *'Joseph Capelli:' Right. He gives Jack a gently warm touch. *'Susan Farley:' I love you. She gives her husband a gently warm touch and leaves. *'Jack Capelli:' Daddy?! Jack Capelli throws away one of his gloves. Joseph picks it up and sees his family leaving him behind. *'Jack Capelli:' DADDY! Joseph had no choice, but he got out of the tunnel and left Haven just in the nick of time as the Terraformer reaches the town. Joseph climbs to the hillside and watches helplessly as the whole town is being engulfed by a destructive beam of light, he leaves and the scene turns black. When the scene returns, Malikov is reading his journal, walking in the woods while Capelli hurries to catch up and walk with him. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The Chimera monitor the roads. We will be safer on the water. Together, they walk out of the woods, enter the dock, find the boat and hop aboard. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' You are doing the right thing, Joseph. Capelli untied the ropes and throws it on the boat. *'Joseph Capelli:' (quietly, stern) ''Shut up and drive. ''Capelli sits down and sighs as he looks at his son's glove. The scene moves upward into a view with a Terraformer in the foreground, and then another Terraformer and the wormhole in the background from space. The words appear '1286 MILES TO NEW YORK CITY.'' Fades to black. '''TWO DAYS LATER... When the scene return, the Mississippi River is covered with fog. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Bah! The fog is thickening, and I have lost the river. Stay prepared, Joseph. We may find trouble ahead. Capelli listens to the radio broadcast while he and Malikov pass through the ruins of a High school football field. *'Freddie Valmore Radio:' Your pal Freddie, here. Got some folks on the line who'd like to pass along some messages. Go ahead Arkansas *'Renaldo Tunney:' This is Renaldo Tunney from Deer Creek, Arkansas. I just want to tell my family I'm okay. Our huntin' party was attacked by some damn Hybrids but I got away. I'll come back to the hideout as soon as it gets dark. I love you, honey. *'Freddie Valmore:' Indiana, you're on the line *'Irma Lindeman:' This is Irma Lindeman of Terra Haute, Indiana. I'm looking for my daughter, Molly. She's six years old, long dark hair and brown eyes. Molly, if you're out there, please call Mommy and let me know you're okay. *'Freddie Valmore:' And Texas, go ahead. *'Tyler Baker:' Uh, Tyler Baker from Beaumont, Texas. We're runnin' real low on food down here but we gots plenty of water and more medicine than we need. Call me to set up a trade. Please. *'Freddie Valmore:' There it is, folks. Remember, if you have any messages you'd like me to pass along, just contact me at fourteen hundred kilohertz. They'' approach the bridge which is full of abandoned vehicles.'' *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The roadway is blocked. We will follow the river through this mill. They pass the bridge, enter the abandoned mill and there's something big in the fog, but it's not moving. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Look, Joseph. Straight ahead. A Kraken! A dead body of a Kraken appears as they move closer to it. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It must have lost its way from deeper waters. They see the Leapers and the birds devouring the Kraken's body. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' What a fascinating creature. If only we had time to stop and examine the carcass. Capelli is about to attack the Leapers, but Malikov stops him. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Do not interrupt the Leapers while they are feeding. They passed the Kraken's corpse, exit the abandoned mill as they pass the submerged-wreacked train. Malikov slows the boat down to a complete stop. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' If those Leapers are any indication, we may not be as safe on these waters as I had hoped. (brings out his Rossmore 239 Combat Shotgun to Capelli) Here, take this Capelli reaches and takes the shotgun. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It has not been fired for some time. Test it on those blast roots over there. Capelli test fires with his Rossmore on Blast Roots. After receiving a hit, Blast Roots turn from glowing amber to bright yellow as it expands and then explodes. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Good. That shotgun is effective at close quarters only. But I modified its secondary fire with longer-range concussion grenades. Try it. Capelli test fires the grenade at the Blast Roots, After another received hit, Blast Roots expand and then explode. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Very good. If you need more ammunition, you should find it in the container on the main deck. Capelli found the container which fills all the ammo, he opens the box and reloads his weapons. Capelli and Malikov hear a strange sound and loud stumping and then they realize it is a Goliath approaching. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Oh no. a Goliath!! Approaching from the southwest They can barely see the Goliath in the fog. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The water branch here let us see where it takes us. We must stay away from the Goliath. Malikov steerd the boat to the right, avoiding detection by the Goliath. When approaching the bridge, they go under the bridge. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Look how the ice is collecting on the Chimeran power conduits. The passage looks a bit narrow. Bu I think I can squeeze through hold on... As they are about to go through, the boat gets caught by big icicles. Malikov tries to steer the boat, but it won't budge. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Damn! We are stuck on the ice! I will try to get through. Perhaps the shotgun could help break up the ice Malikov turns off the engine as Capelli brings out his Rossmore 239 and fires at the icicles, breaking the ice into pieces of icy fragments, freeing the boat. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Excellent! We are free. Malikov turns on the engine, going out from under the bridge and then the boat hits the bottom of what seems to be a parking lot. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Ah...the water is shallow. But we must keep moving. When entering the flooded parking lot. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph, did you hear that? (calling anyone) Hello?! Is anyone there?!! No one answers. Malikov moves the searchlight as the camera zooms-in where the searchlight is aiming. A zombie-looking creepy hand appears and holds the door casing, the Grim appears from one of the motel room and roars. Camera quickly zooms out. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Grims! More Grims appear from all motel rooms and on the rooftop, attacking Joseph Capelli by throwing debris at him. Grims jump aboard. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' GAH! They are jumping onto the boat!! Capelli fires at huge swarms of Grims, killing several of them as he able to protect Malikov and the boat. Grims jump into the water. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' They are in the water! Grims climb aboard. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' They are climbing onto the boat! Capelli fires and kills more Grims as they get aboard. Capelli and Malikov escape from the Grim-infested Motel. When passing the Food Center. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Grims on the left! Grims re-appear. While Capelli is firing at Grims. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Bah! This route is no good there are too many Grims. We must find open water. Capelli manages to kill some of the Grims. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' This street leads to the docks. Open water should be ahead! When approaching the diner. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' More Grims, on the roof of the diner!! Capelli quickly fires at them, killing more and more Grims as they pass the diner and more icicles hanging on the power conduits. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' More ice I will try to speed through it!! Malikov speeds the boat up and tries to get past these icicles, but the boat crashes right between two icicles. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We are stuck on the ice again! Quickly, Joseph! More Grims appear from all directions and jump onto the boat. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' They are boarding the boat!! Capelli keeps firing at more Grims but he also tries to get the boat free. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Keep them off the boat, Joseph! Capelli finally destroys the icicles, freeing the boat again. Malikov is able to speed the boat up again and makes a getaway from the Grim-infested flooded town. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We should be safe now that we found more open waters. You did very well, Joseph. While going through the flooded train yard with wreaked trains, Capelli and Malikov listen to the radio broadcast. *'Freddie Valmore:' Freddie Valmore here, with an update on Molly Lindeman, the missing from Terre Haute, Indiana. *'Roger Sandor:' This here is Roger Sandor from Prairie Creek Township. Mrs. Lindeman, we have your girl, Molly. There's a cabin on the north end of Lake Boyle. Meet us there we'll have Molly waiting for you. *'Freddie Valmore:' And there it is, folks. As I always say, keep helping each other, and together we'll get through this. When reaching the abandoned shipping docks. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Shock Drones! It appears they are attacking a group of Leapers. (pause) Those Leapers must be feral. Evolved independently, free of the hive mind. Very curious. This phenomenon requires further study. As they approach closer, they are able to see the Shock Drones shooting streams of electricity at the entire group of Leapers, electrocuting all of them. Camera zooms in as Shock Drones appears from behind the wrecked train car and the camera zooms out. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' They have seen us! Five Shock Drones attack and fire open, causing to stall the boat's engine. Capelli returns fire and destroys them. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' GAH! They have shorted the engine! Another four Shock Drones approaching towards them as Malikov tries to restart the engine. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Start, you blasted boat. Start!! Capelli destroys four Shock Drones while Malikov tries to get the boat working again. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' RHHAHH! Come on!! (translation = whore cunt = шлюха влагалище) Finally the boat's engine is restarted. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I got it!! pause Hold on!! Malikov manages to speed the boat up again. More Shock Drones coming, but they're all destroyed by ''Capelli. More Drones appear from behind the partial-submerged shipwreck and the boat's engine stalls again. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Not again! ARGH!! Joseph, I am trying hold on!! ''Capelli destroys the last group of Drones while Malikov is able to restart the boat's engine again. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Good work, Joseph. Malikov speeds the boat up and they pass through the docks. When appoarching the bridge. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It appears we have found the river accordin to the map, we are now on the Mississippi. The city of St. Louis should be close. We will stop there and look for supplies. As they go under the bridge, they hear a thud stumping sound coming from the distance and the ground starts to shake and the water splashes. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Oh no...look, ahead of us... Malikov stops the boat as several dropships fly over the boat. A Goliath and several Shock Drones follow. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' A Goliath! It is coming this way (translation = shit = дерьмо) We have no choice. We must stay here and pray it does not take notice. A Goliath crushes and rips through the bridge and stumps in front of them, almost knocking Capelli off his balance. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Hang on!! Capelli remains standing and the Goliath crushes and rips through another bridge where Capelli and Malikov are trying to hide. The collapsing bridge almost destroyed the boat, but no one was hurt. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Now is our chance to escape!! Malikov starts the boat, but nothing happens. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Not now. Not now!! This godforsaken boat... While Malikov tries to get the boat working. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' (frustrated) AARGHH!! Start! Vy chertovski lodke! (translation = devil take this boat = черт этой лодке) Couple of Shock Drones attack them but they're all destroyed by Capelli. Malikov notices that the Goliath has spotted the boat. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The Goliath had seen us! It is turning around!! Finally, the boat's working again. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I got it!! They escape from underneath the destroyed bridge and Capelli takes out a few more Shock Drones. A Goliath opens fire on them. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Rockets incoming! Behind us!!! They manage to avoid from being hit by those rockets and they go into another flooded area. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We must outrun the Goliath. Hold on!! Several Dropships appear. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Dropships! Some Dropships release several groups of Longlegs and the Goliath is firing another volley of rockets. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Rockets incoming hold on!! They still outrun the Goliath. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Longlegs! Behind us!! Capelli kills several Longlegs. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' They're attacking the back! More Longlegs appear and join the fight. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' There are more on the back! Some of the Longlegs land on the boat. Capelli kills more Longlegs and frees the boat after it got caught by some icicles. '' *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We are losing the Goliath! Just in time the boat is falling apart. ''Another group of Longlegs attack both Joseph Capelli and Fyodor Malikov. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Longlegs, straight ahead! Capelli kills several more Longlegs. They approach the blockade ruins. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Bah!! Dead-end! (pause) Damn!! Hold on!! Malikov steers the boat and takes a detour. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' More of them! Straight ahead!!! More Longlegs and several Shock Drones join the fight. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The engine is overheating this boat will not last much longer! (puase) They have us surrounded! Capelli destroys several Shock Drones and Longlegs before they are able to escape. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Excellent! Open water our fortunes have turned. Not long after they escape. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Good God... A Goliath appears from the left. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' This way Malikov steers the boat to the right and another Goliath appears from the other side. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Oh no! Another one!! One of the Goliaths attacks them and opens fire. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We have no choice! We must keep moving! The second Goliath quickly follows and unleashes the volley of rockets. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Faster...faster!! They try to escape from the Goliaths. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' RHHAAAHH! Second Goliath fires another volley of rockets and destroys the boat.Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts